White evening
by ILoveStana1
Summary: Castle takes Kate for evening out will they share their first kiss? and if the do what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly****enough I don't own anything. **

**AN: this story is for my friends Suzanne and Nessa, I hope they will be my friend, forever and always.**

**(Sorry bad English, didn't send it to my Beta.) **

* * *

White evening,

The ground was white, snow was falling down on their heads. Hand in hand they walked down the street, he in a tuxedo and she in a beautiful black dress that just reached her knees. It was cold and she shivered.

"We are almost there." Castle said and put an arm around her shoulders.

His touch made her blush, this was just a friendly date. She had done something for him, he took her out for dinner. But she couldn't deny that she liked his arm around her. When she looked in his eyes she felt butterflies in her stomach, when he gave her coffee and his hand touched hers the butterflies would fly all the way up to her head.

They reached the shopping mall, there were Christmas trees everywhere. They were covered in snow and decoration. They walked further and after another ten minutes they reached a little restaurant. It wasn't popular, Kate could tell but if he liked it, it was a good restaurant. He opened the door for her and she smiled, her cheeks were red of the cold so her blush wasn't visible.

Gently he took her coat and hang it up on a hook, next to his. He led her to a table, pulled the chair back so she could sit down.

She thought her head was a tomato so red, it was Castle! Her partner! Stop it Kate!

He sat on the other side of the table watching her, "Staring is creepy Castle."

"Yes, right, sorry." He looked down at his hands, he wanted to speak but a waitress interrupted him.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Can we get a bottle of wine please?" He looked at Kate.

"Red of white?" The waitress named Sophie asked holding her pen above a piece of paper.

"Kate? Red or white?" He already knew her answer but still asked her.

"Uhh, white please." She was buzzy with her nails, avoiding Castle's eyes.

"I will be right back." The waitress replied and turned around.

Kate was still looking at her nails while she pulled little pieces off them. Castle laid his hands on hers, feeling how cold her fingers were. Softly he pulled them up, bringing them up to his mouth. He blew warm air on her hands, he warmed them up until the waitress came back.

She placed a bottle of white wine in the middle of the table next to a red candle. Two glasses followed and she asked, "Can I get you something else?"

"Yes the menu please." Castle said, Kate was still unable to speak.

The waitress walked away again and Castle looked at Kate, she looked up meeting his eyes. The butterflies in her stomach flew up again and she smiled at the feeling. For the first time she admitted to herself that she was in love with him.

Castle smiled back, he hoped she felt the same thing as him. The feeling of wings stroking his stomach. How long was he in love with her? He counted and came up with four years. _"Four years! Yeez man, just tell her once!" _He was shocked of his thought but maybe that little voice in his head was right.

Kate saw that he was thinking about something, "You are okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking.." He waved with his hand and Kate knew she shouldn't push it.

He grabbed the bottle of wine and opened it, filling the glasses and gave her one. He tried to avoid her fingers when he handed her the glass but he failed. Their fingers brushed against each other's and Kate blushed _again._

Quickly she took a sip, feeling the wine walking down leaving a warm feeling behind.

The waitress came back and placed the maps on the table, and walked to an other table. They ordered and twenty minutes later they both had a plate with pizza.

Without thinking Castle picked up a piece of pizza and brought it up to her mouth, she bit down and chewed. Then he realized what he was doing and quickly he laid the slice back on her plate.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Kate smiled, she pretend like she didn't know why he blushed but ohh she knew and she liked it.

He just smiled, now it was his time to be unable to speak. They finished their dinner with some jokes and conversations about their lives.

When he had paid the bill they left, she didn't know where they were going. Castle just took her with him and when they were around the corner she knew where they were going. They walked into the park, snow was still falling down and little white flakes filled Kate's hair.

She sat down on the swings, it was cold under her legs. Castel stood behind her and softly pushed her. He sat down on the one beside her and he looked at her, she looked happy. Her beautiful green eyes were sparkling, the corners of her mouth curled up and her long, curly brown hair around her shoulders. He fell even more in love with her, this image was forever in his mind.

After the swings he took her to for ice skating. They were on the ice for ten seconds and she fell. Luckily he grabbed her so she swung around and bounced into his chest. They both fell down on the ice, Kate laying on his chest. Both were laughing. She looked in his eyes, speechless but there were no words needed. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroke with his thumb over it.

She pulled back and stood up, almost falling again. He took her hand again and silent they skated three rounds.

After ice skating he took her to the square, the big Christmas tree was standing there. Sparkling bright and peaceful. He out his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What is it beautiful…" she stared at the tree with big eyes.

"Just like you." It was out before he could think about it.

Her head turned and she was looking in his eyes, "What?"

"Sorry… I just…" he didn't know what to say.

"You think I'm beautiful?" her eyes were searching for his, when he looked up she saw something in his eyes. Was it love?

"Yes." He answered unashamed. "But that doesn't matter."

"What?!" was he telling her that he didn't see that little sparkle in her eyes. The one where Lanie asked about every single day.

"Well, I dunno." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

When he looked up again he saw her beautiful green eyes, but they had changed. They were softer, a smile on her lips that was the moment he saw it.

He cupped her cheek with his hands and she placed her hand over his. He brought her face closer, and closer. They never looked away, they kept staring in each other's eyes. He was so close, she could smell him, he smelled like him as her partner and best friend.

He put his arms around her waist and he leaned further towards her face. When their lips met, fireworks were everywhere, the butterflies flew up. They kissed as long as possible, when the need for oxygen became too much they pulled away.

They smiled at each other, happy that they finally gave in to their feelings. They kissed again, in front of the big Christmas tree.

_Three years later,_

"_Suzanne and Nessa came back here now!" Kate said laughing at the two little girls who were running around in the park. _

_Nessa was caching Suzanne who was laughing so hard that she fell on the grass. She rolled around and Nessa started to tickle her. Suzanne was just like her mother, she started to tickle Nessa, she fell in the grass next to her. _

_Kate walked over to them with a serious face, "Girls, I said come back!" she couldn't hide the smile when she saw the choked faces of her daughters. _

_They noticed her smile and looked at each other. They sprung up and jumped up to their mother, starting to tickle her. They fell back on the grass but Suzanne and Nessa didn't stop, Kate laughed so hard that tears were running down her face. She tried to tickle them too but she fails._

"_What?! A tickle war! Why didn't you tell me?!" they all looked up in two sea blue eyes. "So, you all against mommy, that isn't really fair is it?" _

_Before they could answer Castle was a part of the tickle war, helping Kate. After five more minutes the tickle war ended. _

_Kate looked at Suzanne, her deep blue eyes and her golden brown hair in a braid. Nessa was the other way around, she had the green eyes of Kate and the dark brown hair of Castle. Yes, these kids were definitely theirs._

"_Come on, we should go back." Kate stood up taking Suzanne's hand. She grabbed Castle's hand. He had Nessa in his other hand. Together as a family they walked back home. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Suzanne and Nessa.**

**AN: ****another chapter :D I couldn't let it go. And my friends Nessa and Suz didn't help either so here again for them, chapter 2.**

* * *

A week in the mountains,

"Come on! Help me pack your back Suz!" Kate was irritated now, why was this little girl so stubborn on a day like this?

"But mom! I need to save the world!" the little girl sat almost with her face against the screen, why did Rick but this anyway?

"AUW! Daddy!" A scream came from downstairs.

"Good even more trouble…" Kate thought when she walked down the stairs.

Rick was trying to spray the after sun on Nessa's legs and back but she ran away. Rick looked at her, "Can you please try it?"

"Okay but then you take care of the other gnome upstairs. Take some glue remover to take her face of the computer screen." She grinned and turned around, searching for the little dwarf.

Aha! There she was, the little girl was running naked in the house, unashamed and careless. She grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

"Mommy let me go!" she screamed.

"Not until I sprayed it on your sun burns!" she laid her down on the couch.

Nessa was trying to run away again but Kate held her by the arm. She sprayed the after sun on her back and legs, "Gosh Nessa, what did you do?"

"I was playing outside and daddy forgot to put sun cream on it." Nessa looked up in her mother's eyes, just standing there waiting for her mother to finish.

"So, done. Now wait a few minutes before you put on your clothes again." Kate put the after sun back in the bag and walked upstairs, seeing that Rich had used some glue remover.

The little girl was packing her bag together with her dad, Kate just watched them. The doorbell rang and a little voice shouted "I get it!"

Nessa opened the door just a little bit so she could see who was on the other side.

"Hey Nessa!" Alexis said happy.

Nessa opened the door so Alexis could walk in with her suitcase, when she saw the little naked girl, red as a tomato she laughed.

"What?!" Nessa asked confused.

"You are a very big tomato!" Alexis laughed harder.

Nessa looked down at her legs, completely red and she laughed. "You are right!"

Alexis and Nessa walked into the living room and Kate came downstairs.

"Alexis! Good to see you!" Kate walked towards Alexis and hugged her.

"Hey! Your little girl is the most beautiful tomato I have ever seen!" Alexis and Kate started to laugh and Nessa turned around to her clothes.

"Can you help her putting on her clothes? I need to grab some last stuff." Kate looked at Alexis who nodded.

"Sure, come let me help you tomato!"

Kate smiled at the two of them, Alexis was the perfect with them.

She walked into the bathroom to grab some toiletries, when she returned Rick and Suzanne were downstairs as well.

"So? Ready to go?" Rick asked with a big smile on his face.

"YESSSS!" Suzanne and Nessa screamed in union.

Everyone laughed and Alexis walked with Nessa and Suzanne towards the car. Rick took Kate's hand and kissed her, the butterflies in her stomach flew up again. The butterflies had never left, not like they did with the other boyfriends she had.

He took her hand and they walked behind Alexis and their little girls.

* * *

When they stepped out of the car fresh air filled their longs.

"I always loved Belgium." Rick said when he stepped out of the car.

Nessa and Suzanne were speechless, they had never seen such a place. The big mountains, the woods, it was all new for them.

"Come, first unpack our bags, after that we will walk a little okay?" Kate opened the door and walked inside.

It was a little cozy house with two bedrooms and a little kitchen. There was a couch and a TV in front of a window and a glass door that led to a balcony.

When they had unpacked their bags they went outside for a walk. The sun was shining bright and this time everyone was covered in a layer of sun cream. Suzanne and Nessa were running down the mountain, their little legs going as fast as they could.

In the forest it was colder, but not too cold. The girls looked at everything what they had never seen before.

Suzanne stopped by some flowers, butterflies everywhere flying around her to reach the bright colored flowers. Suzanne was so hypnotized by the butterflies and flowers that she didn't noticed that a big butterfly had landed on her head, it walked on her head.

"You know? I want to write a book about butterflies and flowers! Just like daddy!" she said, proud about her decision.

It was getting dark when they reached the little restaurant in the park. Dinner was delicious and the girls were tired.

"Daddy, can we go back to the house? I'm so tired." Nessa looked at her dad with sleepy eyes.

"Ohh, so no ice cream for you then?" Rick stood up and Nessa's eyes flew wide open.

"Ic… Ice cream?!" she asked, "I want ice cream! I'm not tired anymore!"

They walked back, everyone had an ice cream in their hand. Suzanne strawberry, Nessa cherry, Alexis chocolate, Rick lemon and Kate coffee.

Back in the house Suzanne and Nessa got a bath and were dressed in their PJ's by Alexis. They had watched a little bit TV and then brought to bed. Kate and Rick had kissed them goodnight and Alexis went to sleep as well. Kate and Rick went to bed ten minutes later, all exhausted of the trip.

* * *

"Mommy… wake up!"

"Mommy!"

Kate opened her eyes and saw Suzanne standing in front of her with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey honey? What's wrong?" she asked stepping out of the bed, taking Suzanne to the little living room so they don't wake up Rick.

"I.. had.. a.. bad dream.." Suzanne said between sobs, burying her head in Kate's shoulder.

"What happen in your dream?" Kate wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"I was standing in top of a mountain…" she couldn't finish her sentence, fresh tears were running down her face.

"Shh, it's okay honey. It was just a dream." Kate stroke her back, comforting the girl.

"And I fell… and I kept falling! I was so scared!" Suzanne cried even harder.

"Ohh honey." She let the girl cry and when she stopped crying she asked, "Can you sing a song for me? I can't sleep…"

"Of course. Which song?" Kate was happy that she didn't cry anymore, it breaks her hear when one of her girls cries.

"The one you always sing for us." Suzanne said, curling up into her mother's embrace.

Kate softly started to sing,

"_Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday. _

_What was will never be felt again. _

_I fell in love with you._

_Over a smile so gold, I was through. _

_Where did you came from, where did you come from there._

_Got yourself a woman, do not even care." _

Suzanne had fallen asleep again and Kate looked at the little girl. She stood up, talking the little girl towards her bedroom. She laid her down in the little bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well sweetheart." She whispered.

She walked back to her bedroom and saw that Rick was awake.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey you" she replied, climbing back into their bed.

"What was wrong?"

"Suzanne had a bad dream. But she is okay again." Kate laid down and closed her eyes. "Come here." She heard Rick saying.

She turned on her side and looked up in his eyes. He put his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest. Directly she fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I would destroy Castle if I won it so be happy when I say: I don't own anything. **

**AN: chapter 3, again for my friends Suzanne and Nessa. **

**This chapter is more in the futer, Suzanne and Nessa are almost 4.**

* * *

The best picnic ever,

"Hihi! Stop Nessa!" Suzanne's voice filled the house.

"Shh! Suz your parents are still asleep." Alexis took the two little girls to the table.

"Sorry…" Suzanne and Nessa said in union.

Alexis made breakfast for them, a slice of bread with strawberry jam. She remembered what her dad had asked yesterday, she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Suzanne asked.

Alexis didn't expect anything else from that little girl, she is so smart! "I just thought about how much I love you two!" the two little girls smiled and ran towards Alexis.

They hugged their big sister tight, Alexis was happy to have them as sisters.

"So, who wants to go playing on the playground?" Alexis pointed towards the playground.

"Me!" Nessa jumped up to go outside.

"Uhuu, you forget something Nessa." Alexis grabbed the bottle of sun cream and held it in front of her nose.

"Ohh! Do I have to?!" Nessa turned around to run away, she hated the sun cream.

"Do you want to become a complete tomato?"

After they were all smeared in, they left to the playground.

* * *

Rick woke up when a sunbeam came in the room. His arms were still around Kate who slept like an angel. Carefully he pulled his arms back and stood up. He walked towards the kitchen, he saw plates and cups. Clearly the girls had already ate. Where were they?

He looked in their room but it was empty, he walked back to the kitchen and saw a little note on the table.

_Hey,_

_We are to the playground._

_Xxx Suzanne, Nessa and Alexis_

He smiled, she really is an amazing sister. He opened the fridge, there were some eggs and some bacon. Good enough.

Kate woke up by the delicious smell of eggs and bacon. She walked out of their room to see Rick standing behind the stove.

"Hey, this smells delicious!" Kate stood behind him, looking over his shoulders and putting her arms around his waist.

"Hey beautiful. I made this special for you." He said and gave her a plate.

Toast with eggs and bacon.

"Where are the girls?" she asked when she took a bite, "Wow! This is really good!"

"One: The girls are with Alexis to the playground. Two: Belgium food is always better."

She smiled at him, they finished their dinner in silence.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the door flew open and Suzanne ran in. She bounced up and Kate lifted her off the ground.

"Hello Suz! How did you sleep?" Kate pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good!" she replied kissing her mother back.

Nessa stole some bacon what was left from their breakfast.

"Hey! I want some too!" Suzanne ran over to Nessa but the last piece disappeared in Nessa's mouth. "That is not fair!"

Suzanne punched Nessa on the arm. Nessa punched back and quickly they were running around and rolling on the ground. Kate grabbed Suzanne and Rick grabbed Nessa.

"Let me go!" Nessa was boxed against Rick's arm.

"I have a better idea. Let's go for a walk and on top of a mountain we stop to… PICNIC!

* * *

They walked a beautiful route up to a mountain top, Alexis was carrying a bag with food and a picnic blanket. They reached a stream, Suzanne dipped her toe in the water and screamed, "This is so cold!"

Everyone laughed and walked further. Rick had his arm around Kate's waist and when no one was looking they shared a kiss.

Rick showed Kate a stone, it was in the shape of a heart. "Here, for you." Rick handed Kate the stone and she kissed him.

Suzanne screamed to them "Stop kissing and come here! It's beautiful up here!"

They laughed and walked further up the mountain. When they reached the top their eyes almost fell out of their heads. The mountains were all green and the sun was just shining above them.

Kate felt Suzanne's hand in hers, she looked down at the little girl. She saw she was scared so she kneeled down. "Hey, you are not going to fall."

Suzanne nodded but didn't let Kate's hand go.

"Okay enough of staring at the mountains, I'm hungry!" Rick opened the bag and took the blanket out.

After lunch Rick looked at Alexis with 'The look' and she got the message.

"Suz, Nessa? I have an idea. Let's make a little play for your parents!" Alexis looked at the two girls, hoping that they would agree.

"Okay!" Suzanne said and Nessa nodded. Alexis took them back into the forest so that they could practice.

"Aww, that's sweet." She said while Alexis walked away with Nessa and Suzanne.

"Yeah I know" Rick offered her his hand, she took it and he pulled her up.

* * *

He led her to a little open space between the trees, "You know one of my most beautiful days of my life so far was the day you told me you were pregnant. Since that day I wanted to ask you the same question, today is the day that I finally found the courage to ask that question."

He kneeled down on one knee, took a box out of his pocket and opened it. A gorgeous silver ring with a white diamond was shining in the sun.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

Kate's eyes grew wide and just for a moment he thought she was going to say 'no'.

"Ohh yes… yes!" Kate was so happy, she just couldn't believe that he finally asked her!

He took her hand and he put the ring on her finger. He stood up and he took her cheeks in his hands. They kissed until the need for air became too much.

"Rick, it's beautiful…" Kate didn't know what to say "Doesn't this cost a fortune?"

"For you, nothing is too expensive." He kissed her again.

* * *

By the time they got back Suzanne and Nessa were finishing the last things for their play.

Alexis looked at her dad with her face like 'And?'. He gave her a quick nod and he couldn't hide the smile that came out like firework.

"Mommy and Daddy, take a seat!" Nessa said with a dramatic voice and pointed towards the blanket.

When they were settled on the blanket with a cup of orange juice and Rick had his phone ready to record Suzanne came walking out of the woods while Alexis said, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princes named Suzanne."

Suzanne stopped in front of her parents and bowed.

Now it was Nessa's turn. She walked from the one side of the forest to the other side, just like an old lady.

Alexis continued, "There was an poor kid named Nessa, she had lost her parents in the fog and she didn't know where to go. She walked around for days, still lost."

Nessa walked around with a dramatic walk.

"On summer day, princes Suzanne took her horse out for a ride. She rode in the forest on her beautiful white horse."

Suzanne ran around like she sat on a horse with her hand in front of her.

"Suddenly a little girl came out of a bush. Suzanne stopped her horse and climbed down."

Suzanne pulled her arms back and she stopped with running when Nessa came out of a bush. She jumped a little, just like she got off a horse.

"Princes Suzanne asked who the girl was."

"Who are you?" Suzanne asked.

"I am Nessa, I lost my parents in the fog days ago." Nessa replied.

"Ohh, that is so sad. Why don't you come with me to my castle?" Suzanne took her hand and they pretend like they climbed back on her horse.

Together they ran around. They stopped after two rounds of running. Alexis stood up and walked towards the two girls.

"Daddy, this girl lost her parents in the fog. Can we help her to get back to her parents?"

"Of course! Until then, take her to your room and bring her some food." Alexis said with a low voice.

"Okay daddy!" Suzanne took Nessa's hand again and pulled her to the corner of the blanket. She took out two cookies and gave one to Nessa, "Here, eat."

They both ate their cookies and laid down on the ground.

"Days went by while everyone was looking for Nessa's parents. After a week they had found them. They had brought them to the castle. The king had offered them to stay in the castle, so Nessa and Suzanne could be best friends for forever and always."

Alexis took the hands of Nessa and Suzanne and they both bowed. Kate and Ricked clapped so hard that their hand were tickling.

Suzanne, the girl with the spy eye, saw the ring on her mother's finger, "Why do you have a ring on your finger mommy?"

Kate smiled and replied "Because your daddy and I are going to marry."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome, they keep me writing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: even if I want to own it, I don't.**

**AN: another chapter! **

**Enjoy! :D**

Home,

Kate walked in little circles around in the playground, her phone against her ear and her other hand shaking. _Lanie pick up! _Every beep made her shake more, she just needed to tell her friend.

"Hey Kate!"

"He asked me!" Kate screamed in her phone.

"Girl, what do you mean?" Lanie sounded confused.

"He asked me to marry him!" she just couldn't stop smiling.

"WHAT! He finally did!? Ohh girl I'm so happy for you!" now it was Lanie's turn to scream.

Kate could hear some voices on the background, "Lanie what is it?" Esposito asked. Kate smiled.

"Shh! I need to talk to her!"

Kate could feel the Lanie look she was giving Esposito through her phone, she missed her friend.

"Girl I gonna tell you one thing. You are not going to buy a dress without me!"

"How could I? I'm not going alone!" Kate said.

"Mommy? Can we help you with picking out a dress too?" Suzanne asked, staring at her mother. Nessa standing behind her sister.

"Are that the two devils?" Lanie asked laughing.

"They are no devils!" Kate said laughing. "Is it okay if the girl go with us to pick out a dress?"

"Of course! Well girl have fun on your holiday and we will speak later, bye!"

"Bye Lanie" Kate hung up, watching the two little girls swinging.

_Three days later: _

"So, everything is packed! Ready to go home?" Rick pulled the last suitcase out of the room.

There was a depressed silence in the house, these days were so good and special that no one wanted to leave.

After they had put everything in the car the little girls had said goodbye to the house, they left.

The drive to the airport was cozy, the girls were singing along with the music and Alexis was handing everyone some food.

Kate still couldn't believe the fact that she was going to marry him, her one and done, the father of her, _their, _kids. She was happy, happier than she ever was, except the day she found out that she was pregnant.

She was still thinking when the plane took off, Alexis had taken the girls with her to the seats behind them. Rick could tell she was thinking about something, only he didn't know if the thought was good or bad.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The two happiest days of my life." She turned her head to see his face.

"May I know which?"

"The day I found out I was pregnant and when you asked me to marry you." The smile that came in her lips was priceless. "Yours?"

"I have four days, the first when Alexis was born, the second when I met you, the third when you told me you were pregnant and the fourth when you said yes to my proposal." He looked in her eyes, the love in her eyes grew bigger.

The words had touched her heart, the warm words made her heart melt slowly. The butterflies flew up to hear head, she leaned to him and kissed him softly.

What they didn't know was that the three girls behind them had heard everything and had seen everything. They were completely silent.

In the car ride Suzanne fell asleep and quickly after that Nessa too. Everyone was exhausted, time difference and less sleep was making them ghosts. Kate was turning the ring around her finger, she couldn't wait any longer to talk to Lanie again.

They had put Suzanne and Nessa in their beds and unpacked most of their bags. Alexis was sleeping in a guest room and Rick wanted to sleep too but Kate needed to see Lanie.

"I will be back soon." She said while she took her coat and left.

It was still time for her to work so she drove to the morgue. Walking through the hall she began to shake again, _'why am I shaking? It is just Lanie' _She opened the doors and saw her friend putting something in a bowl.

"Hey"

"Girl! You are back!" Lanie walked over, throwing the hand gloves in a trash bin, and hugged her tight. "How was your vacation?"

"Too good to end that fast." She freed herself from the bear hug she got from her friend.

"Show me the ring!" Lanie's enthusiasm was filling the cold room.

She lifted her hand and Lanie gasped, "Oh My Heaven!" she took her hand and held it under her eyes.

That moment Esposito and Ryan walked in, "Hey, your ba..." Ryan's voice broke off when they saw Lanie looking at her hand.

Kate pulled her hand back and turned to the boys, "Hey guys, how are you?"

The boys were speechless, staring at her hand. She clapped her hands once to get them out of their brain freeze.

"Is that…?" Esposito stuttered.

"An engagement ring? Yes it is." Kate couldn't stop smiling.

Ryan walked towards here and hugged her, just like the bear hug she got from Lanie.

"I'm so happy for you!" he whispered in her ear.

When he let her go she saw Esposito standing there with a huge grin on his face, "So he finally did huh."

"What do you mean? And by the way you say the exact same thing as Lanie." Kate looked at Lanie who gave her the angle eyes.

"That ring" He pointed to her hand, "was in his pocket for a longgggg time." He made de g very long for a dramatic effect. "He was scared to ask his perfect detective."

She looked at her shoes and smiled shyly, "Yeah…"

"Go home, you look tired." Lanie said and Kate didn't had a change to argue when the little woman turned her around and pushed her through the door.

She opened the door and stepped in. Closing the door behind her and leaning against it with her hands softly rubbing her face.

Rick had told her that he didn't want to wait very long for the wedding, not too short and not too long. They had planned five months for it. Five months! The first thing she wanted to do was picking a dress a beautiful white one, white as snow, so white as the snow was on their first date.

"Hey" Rick had opened the door and was walking towards her.

"Hey" she replied looking up at him.

"What is it?" he wrapped his arms around her and hold her against his chest.

She felt the warmth of his body, she heard his heartbeat, she felt his strong arms around her, she felt save, this was her home.

"If this goes to fast we can just pick another date." He kissed her hair.

"Ohh no! I don't want to pick another date, I can't wait to marry you." She looked up in his sea blue eyes.

"What is on your mind then?" he stared back at her, concern in his eyes.

"I don't know, I just feel weird without knowing why." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come, you need to sleep." He lifted her up in bridal style carrying her to the bedroom.

"Honey this are you supposed to do on our wedding night, not today." She said laughing at him.

"I need some practice, I don't want to let you fall." He said closing the bedroom door with his foot.

The next morning when Rick woke up he saw her laying on her stomach with her face to him. Her hair spread around her head, the sun was shining on her face. She looked so beautiful, her brown hair became gold. He just wanted to let her sleep so he walked towards the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Nessa ran towards her father jumping up.

He grabbed her and spun her around, "Hey there little girl. We have to be quiet because mommy is still asleep."

Nessa covered her mouth with her hands. Rick laughed and walked into the kitchen, he smelled just baked bread. Alexis stood with Suzanne on her hip in front of the oven.

"Look, they are more brown now and do you smell it?" Alexis looked at Suzanne.

"It smells delicious!" She said when she yawned, she wrapped her little arms around Alexis neck and laid her head down on her shoulder.

"sleepy?" she asked when the little girl shook her head she laughed.

"Hey pumpkin" he walked in with Nessa almost in the same position as Suzanne.

"Hey dad, Kate still asleep?" Alexis kissed him on his cheek.

"Yup, so what are you making?"

"Just some warm breads." The beeper went off and Alexis put Suzanne down.

Suzanne walked to the couch and almost fell on it when she tried to climb on it.

Alexis shook her head, softly laughing putting the breads down on the counter.

The bedroom door opened and Kate walked yawning out of the bedroom, "Ohh that smells so good!"

Alexis had cut the breads and had put some butter on it. She gave Castle one, Kate and Nessa. When she walked to the couch she heard a little snort, Suzanne had a pillow in her arms, her legs curled up. Alexis smiled and walked back.

**Reviews are welcome, they keep me writing and makes me smiling :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Only Suzanne and Nessa are mine ;) **

**AN: just a short chapter, gonna make a time jump for the next chapter. I don't wanna write everything that happens in the next four months. I make two or three chapters before their marriage.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**For my friends Suzanne and Nessa.**

Wedding dress,

A month had passed since they got back from their vacation. Time was going too fast, they had planned their exact date and place. They wanted to keep it little, only for friends and family. Now it was time for dress shopping.

The girls were up very early, without waking anyone up they had dressed themselves. Both were wearing a summer dress, Suzanne a blue one and Nessa a pink one. They had sneaked down the stairs, planning to make a little breakfast for mommy and daddy.

Nessa grabbed a chair, placing it against the dishwasher. Suzanne climbed on the chair while Nessa held if from falling. Suzanne crawled to a cabinet, pulling out two plates. Nessa took the milk and jam, walking to the counter and placing it next to the bread what was laying there.

When Suzanne placed the plates on the counter, a little shaky of her climb off the chair they started to make breakfast. Each made two slices of bread, cover in jam. Nessa grabbed the milk but there were no cups.

She climbed up the chair that almost fell, luckily Suzanne was there to help. She took two cups and climbed down. When the milk was in the cups, they both took a plate and a cup of milk.

Carefully Suzanne opened the door, looking inside she saw her too parents, still asleep. They tiptoed to the sides of the bed, Nessa by Rick's side and Suzanne by Kate's side. Placing the plate and cup on the nightstand they looked at each other. Nessa nodded and at the same time they jumped on the bed.

Kate shot up, looking confused and scared. When she felt two little arms wrapping around her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Suzanne and Nessa on the bed.

"What are you two doing up so early, dressed in those beautiful dresses?" Kate asked looking at her girls.

"Look at your night stands!" Suzanne pointed at Kate's nightstand.

When she turned her head she saw a plate, a slice of bread completely covered in red sticky jam. A cup of milk standing next to it. Nessa gave Rick his plate and hungrily he started to eat.

"Ohh who made this?! This is ridiculously good!" He mumbled, his mouth filled with bread.

"I did…" Nessa's cheeks turned red and she looked at her hands.

"Hey, why so shy? I could wake up every morning with a slice of bread, covered with jam!" He hugged her tight, Nessa giggled.

After finishing their breakfast they waited for Lanie to come. There was a knock on the door and Suzanne ran as fast as she could to open the door.

"Aunt Lanie!" she screamed jumping up.

Lanie lifted her up, "Hey little devil!" she kissed the girl on her cheek. "Where is the little angle?"

Suzanne pointed at Nessa who was hiding behind the couch.

She heard a laugh coming from the kitchen. She put Suzanne on the ground before turning to Kate who was watching the three.

"Hey Lanie"

"Hey girl!" Lanie hugged Kate, "Ready for dress shopping?"

"Totally!" Kate replied with a grin.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Lanie grabbed Kate's hand.

Rick had given his credit card, _"Buy what you want, don't think about the prices." _He had said.

So now there were here, walking in the big store. Nessa and Suzanne looking at every dress with wide eyes. They had collected a few dresses that Kate would like.

The first dress was tight around her chest, the fabric fell loosely around her legs.

"Girl, to be honest I don't like that one." Lanie folded her hand under her chin.

"Ok, I don't feel myself in this dress so…" Kate didn't finish her sentence, she walked back into the dressing room.

In almost ten minutes of waiting she came out of it again. She didn't really like the dress.

When she walked around the corner of the wall Nessa started to laugh.

"You look like a ballerina!" she laughed so hard that she fell on the ground.

"This is a little too short." She laughed and turned around again.

After she had tried all the dresses they didn't had found the right one. Suzanne was gone for ten minutes already, no one knew where she was.

In the ten minutes Suzanne was gone she had searched for a dress, she had found one but she was too small to take it off the hook. Now she had found a stool, standing on top of it she easily could take it down.

She ran back with the dress in her hand, "Mommy! I found the right one!"

Kate turned around to see Suzanne with a large plastic bag, dragging it over the ground. The woman who helped them took the bag from Suzanne and showed it to Kate.

"Wow…" Lanie said, "So simple but so beautiful."

The dress was tight by the ribs, it held it place by one stroke of fiber that was wide at the beginning and small on top of her shoulder. On top was a clip to keep it together, under the band at her ribs fell the dress loosely down to the ground.

"You have to try it mommy!" Suzanne screamed running in little circles.

Kate nodded walking like a zombie back to the dressing room, when she walked out Lanie's jaw fell down.

"This dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Lanie looked at her friend she sparkled in that dress.

"Ohh Mommy! You are a princes now!" Nessa clapped her hands with enthusiasm.

"Yes, this is my dress now." Kate smiled to herself in a mirror.

**Reviews please :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: well here it is, I know I am horribly late but at first I had a writer's block and then it was my dad's birthday and that's a special day for me so I couldn't write. School has started and I have lots of homework already so that keeps me from writing as well. I am sick at home right now so I thought, why not write a little? **

**This chapter isn't that long but I will try to make two chapters about the wedding.**

**For my special friend Suzanne, cuz she held me from writing caskett. **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

She was sitting on the bathroom floor in some comfy clothes. Curled up against the tub with her hands on her face. She looked at the timer on her phone, one minute more.

There was a knock on the door, _'that would be Lanie'_ she thought. Quickly she stood up, she almost ran towards the door.

There was another knock and she walked harder. She swung the door open and Lanie stood there. Her fist up to knock again.

Without talking they walked back into the bathroom. There were only fifteen seconds left. She started to count in her head, 15, 14.

The nerves were making her crazy, why was this happening?

3

2

1

The alarm went off, the sound filled the silence and she grabbed the first test.

Positive.

She grabbed the second test.

Negative.

She grabbed the third test, the last one.

Positive.

This wasn't planned, this wasn't planned at all! She didn't know if she should be happy or sad.

She sat on the toilet, with the three tests in her hands. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, couldn't think.

She felt Lanie's hands taking the tests to look at them.

Why did this happen? She already had three kids. Technical she had two of her own but Alexis was also a kind of daughter.

"Honey?" Lanie's voice was soft, just like she talked to Suzanne and Nessa.

She turned her head to look at her friend, "Do you know how long you are pregnant?"

"I think three weeks…" she whispered, still shocked.

"These tests can lie so maybe you should make a doctor's appointment."

She just nodded and Lanie walked out the bathroom to grab the phone. When she returned Kate had laid the tests on the sink. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. Lanie felt sad to see her friend like this. She knew that her first kids were an accident, she had to convince her to keep them. And look at her now.

She dialed her doctors number.

* * *

She walked through the door, warmth hugging her like a kid and a teddy bear. She went to the assistant, "Hi I'm Kate Beckett. I had an appointment at two."

"I see, just walk down the hall and it is the door on the left." The assistant smiled at her and pointed towards the hall.

"Thanks."

She walked down the hall, getting more nervous every step. She knocked on the door and a female voice said, "Come in."

She opened the door and walked in.

"Kate Beckett, good to see you again! How are Suzanne and Nessa doing?" she said with a warm smile.

"Hey Jolie, good to see you too. And the girls are great. Buzzy with the wedding and all." She replied while she shook Jolie's hand.

"Good to hear. So why are you here today?"

They both sat down at her desk and Kate said, "I think I am pregnant again."

"Okay, you think you are pregnant. You did a test?"

"Yes, three actually." Kate looked down at her hands, still not sure which emotion she was feeling.

They had done some more tests and were waiting for the results. The knock on the door was hard in Kate's ears, this was the moment.

Jolie took the papers from the assistant and looked at them.

The nerves were making her crazy, she had to know "And?"

Jolie looked at her, "You are for 200% pregnant Kate."

Kate felt her heart drop on the ground, air she needed air!

"Well thanks Jolie, I have to go… home." She shook Jolie's hand and walked away.

Outside she took a deep breath, the cold air making her shiver. Suddenly she felt happy, the warm feeling she gets when she looks at Suzanne and Nessa was here now too.

She held her hand up, a cab stopped directly for her. She got in and told the driver Lanie's address. There was playing a slow classical song, the arrival of the birds. She hummed with the song, the driver was to focused on the road to notice.

She knocked on the door of Lanie's apartment, the door flew open.

"And?"

Kate replied with a big smile and her thumbs up.

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you!" Lanie pulled her in for a big bear hug, almost lifting her from the ground. Lanie was small but strong, "Did you tell Castle yet?"

"No… wait I should call him." Kate pulled her phone out of her pocket but Lanie grabbed it, "Hey!"

"Nono! You are not going to call him, I have a better idea." Lanie said, closing the door behind her.

"Make it a surprise, like a present on your wedding?"

Kate stared at her, "That is actually a great idea. But should I just tell him I am pregnant or…?"

"We are going to make the perfect surprise for him, I know how we do that…" Lanie pulled two cups from the cupboard.

"Come on, let's start."

* * *

**Review please! **

**If you want a link to see Kate's wedding dress you are free to kik me: AmaraLovesStana or tweet me: StanaKatic_Forever . just ask and I will send the link! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: oh I wish I would own, but I don't. **

**AN: So, part one! Hope you like it. It took me a long time to write it cuz my teachers are thinking we don't have a life besides school :/ well **

**Enjoy! :D **

**For my dear Suzanne and Nessa, and the new Girl Alexa.**

* * *

She woke up in an empty bed, _'today…'_ she thought. It was 6:30 am, the sun was shining weakly through her window. There was a knock on the door, it had to be Lanie. Kate rolled out of the bed, searching for some clothes to wear and put them on. She hear Castle opening the door, he should be going now too. She opened the door and walked to them. She heard Castle and Lanie talking to each other. He heard her footsteps so he turned his head to see his fiancé. He smiled brightly and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"See you later honey" He whispered in her ear turning around. He grabbed his bags and walked to the door.

"See you later" Kate called just before he closed the door after he had said goodbye to Lanie.

Lanie had brought almost three bags full of stuff to make them all pretty and beautiful for the wedding.

"Where are the girls?" Lanie said hugging Kate.

"We are here!" they hear Suzanne screaming while they run down the stairs.

Suzanne and Nessa ran towards Kate and Lanie, Nessa jumped up to Lanie and Suzanne ran into Kate's arms.

"Good morning girls!" Lanie said, "Time to make us all really beautiful huh?"

The two girls nodded and Suzanne said, "But first…" everyone looked at her while she was making a funny face, "Fooooooood!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

They all laughed and walked to the kitchen. On the counter stood a big plate with bacon, eggs and toast. A little note was laying beside the plate.

_Hope you enjoy your last breakfast as fiancé ;) _

_Much love, Rick _

Kate smiled when she read the note. The food was still warm so they started to eat directly before it got cold. She hadn't told the girls about her surprise for Rick. She was scared that they ,in their enthusiasm, would spill it out so she had kept it between Lanie and herself. But now she was going to tell it to them.

She grabbed the ultrasound photo from the bedroom and laid it in front of the girls, waiting for their reactions. First they both stared, then Suzanne looked at Kate.

"What is this mommy?" Nessa asked.

"This sweetheart is your new sister or brother." Kate said, pointing with her finger to a little black spot on the photo.

"So that means we get another sister?" Suzanne said loudly just when the front door opened.

"Who gets another sister?" Alexis asked curious.

"Alexisssssssss!" Suzanne ran to her older sister and hugged her legs, followed by Nessa hugging Suzanne and Alexis' legs.

"I am going to get another sister?" Alexis looked with a puzzled look at Kate who smiled.

"Yup, or a brother." Kate stood up walking towards the three girls, hugging Alexis who hugged her back.

"You are pregnant again? Did you tell dad?" The redhead asked.

"Yes and no. I didn't tell him because it is going to be a surprise for him today." Kate let Alexis go.

Alexis smiled grew wider, "Another little one to take care of." She said, lifting Nessa in the air and carried her back into the kitchen.

"Hey Lanie" Alexis greeted Lanie with a hug.

"Hey girl" Lanie greeted back.

They ate breakfast, talking about Alexis new love and of course, about the new family member.

After breakfast they all settled down in the living room. Lanie started to unpack her bags, curl iron, straightened iron, lots of make-up, all kind of sprays for your hair and, her dress.

"Sit" Lanie said, a straight finger pointing towards the couch.

Kate sat down and let Lanie started her work with her hair. Alexis was doing the hair of Suzanne and Nessa.

After a little while Nessa grabbed the popcorn and some other snacks and brought it to the living room.

After almost two hours Lanie was finally done with Kate's hair. Kate walked to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror she gasped. Her hair was all curly and shiny. The curls reached the end of her shoulder blades, flying around when she moved her head. Suzanne and Nessa came in too, the three girls standing in front of the mirror, staring at their hair.

While they were standing in front of the mirror Lanie was already busy with Alexis hair. She made waves. Lanie had straight hair.

When they all had their hair done it was time for make-up. Make up was done quickly. Lanie just finished the little blush on her cheeks and directly started with Suzanne and Nessa. Just giving them a little blush too. Alexis had done her own and now Lanie was putting make-up on her own face.

Kate looked at the clock, almost ten. Time to get the dresses on. Kate went to the guest room and opened the closet. She took out the two little dresses for Suzanne and Nessa. And then her dress. She walked down the stairs, the three plastic bags over her shoulder. She laid them down in the couch and Suzanne grabbed hers.

Lanie took out her own dress and Alexis opened her bag to grab hers. Kate helped Suzanne in her dress while Alexis helped Nessa. The top of the dress was a little tight, hold in place with little sleeves, then there was a light blue ribbon for Suzanne and a pink ribbon For Nessa, under the ribbon it was all fluffy and loose. The rest of the dress was white.

Kate's dress was white too, just like the little girls, was the upper part tight and then a tight piece around her ribs and then it hang loosely down around her stomach and legs.

Lanie's dress was light purple, nothing spectacular but still perfect for the wedding. Alexis dress was black and white, a white dress with black sleeves and a black ribbon and bow around her chest.

Kate took the ultrasound photo with her to the table, and grabbed the white paper and a pink ribbon. She cut out a big piece and laid the photo in the middle. She folded the paper to the underside so the upside was a white square. She made it all stay together with the ribbon, making a bow at the top.

Lanie stood next to her, Kate just smiling at her little present.

Lanie laid an arm around Kate's shoulders and hugged her tight.

"You sure you can hold out with the two devils for two weeks?" Kate asked

"Of course I can! Girl look at me, I only have to give them one look and they will listen to me, don't worry about it okay? They will be fine."

Kate smiled and turned hold the photo up, "Can you keep this in your purse for me?"

"Of course." Lanie replied and took the photo from Kate and carefully put it in her purse.

It was almost eleven when they were all wearing their dresses, only the shoes were missing. For Suzanne and Nessa they had white ballet flats with a little ribbon, for Kate it were sliver heels with straps to keep them in place.

They ate lunch at 11:30, in their wedding clothes.

"How are you going to tell dad that you are pregnant?" Alexis suddenly asked.

"Well, I have the photo wrapped in paper and when I think is the right time I will give him it." Kate was smiling and without her knowing her hand was on her stomach.

Alexis nodded and ate her sandwich.

At 12:30 Kate's phone rang. She saw it was the car service and picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kate Beckett?"

"Yes it is" She said grabbing the last things.

"Your car is in front of the building."

"Thank you, we will be right there." She said and hung up, "Guys the car is here"

Suzanne and Nessa ran into the living room, followed by Lanie and Alexis. They walked out of the loft towards the elevator, Kate lifted her dress up so it didn't get dirty.

They had kept the wedding small, only family and friends but of course there were people from newspapers and magazines waiting outside. When they stepped out of the elevator they could hear them outside. Lanie grabbed Kate's hand and Alexis took a hand from Suzanne in her right hand and Nessa's hand in her left. Lanie nodded at Lanie and they walked out the building.

There were photos taken and questions were asked but they just kept walking to the car. The driver was waiting for them and opened the door for them. Kate went in first, then Lanie and the girls and at last Alexis.

In the car they talked about everything. Kate was staring out the window, just enjoying the view that she had seen so many times already. The road to the Hamptons was familiar. After a while in the car the driver stopped in front of the house. Kate's father was waiting there for her.

They all stepped out the car, Kate and the girls walked to Jim and he kneeled down to hug his grandchildren.

"Grandpa Jimmmm!" Nessa said hugging him tight.

"Hello you two!" He said.

Someone from the organization walked over to them and asked, "Are you ready?"

Kate nodded and Alexis took Nessa by the hand, followed by Lanie and Suzanne.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Jim said taking Kate by the arm.

Together they walked down the little path between the chairs. There he was, Castle in his Wedding suit. Time went slow while she was walking, she didn't heard any sound. She could only see him. They stopped in front of Rick. Jim gave Kate's hand to Rick who took it in his own. She stood next to him and the preacher started to talk.

* * *

**Review please! They are wonderful! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Only own my thoughts, not Castle. **

**AN: part two! Yeh! **

**Enjoiy! **

**Here you go sweethearts! **

* * *

_We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony._

_Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you._

She didn't completely heard the speech of the preacher, she was to lost in thoughts. When Rick's grip around her hand became tighter she was back on the earth.

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

Castle stood right in front of her, her hands in his. "I do." He said smiling at her. He shove the ring on her finger.

"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The preacher had turned a few degree to look at Kate.

"I do." She answered too, the smile on his face was priceless, full of love. She put the ring around his finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They both leaned in, and when their lips touched, their families and friends were clapping. She was lost, the sound of clapping hands had disappeared into the background. For her it was only him. For him it was only her.

When they separated the sounds came back and they turned. Holding hands and with the biggest smile ever seen on their faces they walked down the aisle again, together now.

They headed to the garden where large tables were standing. Everyone had their own seat. Kate was sitting next to Rick, on her left side was Lanie and Next to Lanie was Suzanne. On Rick's right side was Alexis, with Nessa next to her. The rest of the people were sitting around 8 white, round tables.

Their food was served. After everyone had their plate they started to eat. Rick was giving Kate pieces of his meal sometimes. They smiled at each other the whole time, sometimes also sharing a kiss.

Esposito stood up and made everyone silent.

"It started as a complicated work relationship and ended as a married couple. How did that happen?" they all laughed and listened again. "That man over there just walked into the precinct one day, to follow her around. We all know Beckett, she didn't like that. But this man kept coming, he risked his own life to save hers. And that my man, is true love. So now we are here, just because he didn't gave up. So this is to you Castle, and to you Kate." He said raising his class, "To caskett"

Everyone raised their glasses and said in union, "To them"

Everyone went back to their meal, but Kate couldn't keep her mind straight. What Esposito had said was true, so true. And then it hit her, the photo.

"Lanie?" She asked touching her friends arm, who was playing a little game with Suzanne.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Photo?"

Lanie smiled and reached for her purse, taking the photo out and gave it to her, "Here you go hon, good luck!" she said with a wink and went on with the game.

She turned to Rick and kissed his cheek, "I have something for you."

He smiled at her, "Was I supposed to bring something too?"

She kissed him again and gave him the photo. He smiled at her again, that smile that only she got from him. He pulled on the loose end of the bow. The ping ribbon sliding of the paper and fell on the table. Carefully he unfolded the paper.

At first he didn't know what she gave him but when he turned it around he saw it, an ultrasound photo. He covered his mouth with his hand, holding back a tear.

"You… You are pregnant?"

She nodded, "Surprise!"

He laid the photo down on the table and took her in his arms, one of his hands on her stomach. "How long?"

"Almost one and a half months." She said wrapping her arms around him.

He cupped her cheeks with his hand, kissing her slowly. Of course someone had seen the gift she had given. Ryan and Esposito watched their friends, and when they saw Rick's reaction the knew it had to be something very special.

Gates, who sat on that same table, had seen it too. She was smiling, already having an idea what she had given him.

When Rick looked at the 'precinct table' he saw the boys looking at them with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Should we tell everyone?" he asked.

"Sure" Kate replied grabbing his hand.

They stood up together, everyone went silent again.

"Just a minute ago my _wife_ gave me a little gift." He picked the photo up and showed it. "We are going to have another kid!" they all could read his happiness from his face.

Martha looked stunned but after a few seconds she clapped, at first of all the guests. Quickly the rest followed, even Suzanne and Nessa were clapping.

When everyone had finished their meals it was time for the dance. Rick lead Kate to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she laid her hands on his shoulders. When the music started to play they began to dance. After a little time more couples joined. Suzanne and Nessa were dancing with Alexis, Lanie was dancing with Esposito, Ryan with Jenny and Gates with her husband.

After a few songs Rick lead her from the dance floor, into the house, "Let's get out of here."

Kate smiled and nodded, walking towards the bedroom where her other dress was hanging. It was a light blue summer dress. She and Rick quickly changed into their other clothing.

When they came back into the kitchen Lanie and Alexis were waiting for them with Suzanne and Nessa.

"Are you going?" Suzanne asked Kate with a little sad voice.

"Yes we are. But hey, a week with Lanie is great right!" Kate said to make Suzanne a little happier.

Suzanne smiled and nodded. She ran towards Kate and hugged her tight. Kate lifted her up in the air and hugged her too. Nessa ran towards Rick and flew in his arms. Then they switched so Nessa was hugging Kate and Suzanne was hugging Rick. After a few more kisses Rick and Kate said goodbye to Alexis and Lanie.

"Take care of my little girls!" Kate said before they walked out the house.

Their bags were already in the car, so they just jumped in. Rick hadn't told her where they were going, this was his surprise. The car took off and everyone waved at them.

The driver drove them to the airport, where they checked in. Security checked them and they could walk to their gate. She saw the name on the board; Curacao. The country she always wanted to visit.

They sat down in their seats and minutes later the plain started moving. It flew up into the air, their honeymoon had officially started.

* * *

**Reviews are amazing! Can I get one? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Only own the Dutch women.**

**AN: sooo… its 1 am here now and I am writing here special for you. **

**Here you go my sweethearts!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Kate woke up by a sunray shining bright on her face. The smell of pancakes got her attention. She sat up in the bed and breathed in, absorbing the delicious smell.

She stepped out of the bed and wanted to walk to the kitchen but the remembered she was naked. Quickly she grabbed his shirt of the ground and put on. She walked out the bedroom towards Castle.

He was standing with his back to her and she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He froze for a second and then turned in her arms.

"Good morning beautiful" He said smiling down at her, brushing a brown curl out her face.

"Good morning handsome" She smiled back and stood on her toes to kiss him.

After they broke apart he handed her a plate with pancakes. She just smiled at him and took the plate from his hands. She went to sit at the table, he quickly followed her. Before she could sit down he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door. He opened the door and pulled her with him. He sat down and pulled her between his legs with her back resting against his chest.

He took little pieces of pancake and brought it to her mouth so she could eat it. The sun was warming their bodies and the sound of the ocean was relaxing. After they both had eaten their pancakes he hugged her and placed his hand on her stomach.

She was happy that she didn't had to throw up the delicious pancakes. After a little while she started to get up for a swim. He followed her and she changed into her bikini and he into his swimming trunks.

He took her hand in his and together they walked to the beach. He still couldn't believe they were going to have another baby. It was a dream for him.

The first day he met her she was all strict and married with rules. Now she was breaking rules and married with him. He still couldn't believe that Kate Beckett was his wife. If you had told him they would marry and get three kids together and four in total if you counted Alexis as their kid, what Kate did, he would laugh at you. Straight in the face.

But now, as he watched her walking into the water, he was the luckiest man in the whole world. And he was never going to let her go, whatever happened she was his and she will_ always_ be his.

She turned around and waved at him to come in the water too. And she didn't had to ask twice, one second later he stood next to her. His hand was ones again at her stomach and he whispered into her ear "I can't believe we did it again."

She laughed softly and melted into his chest, "I know" she whispered back.

After they had swam a bit it was time to go shopping. She was wearing a light green dress that waved with every move. And he couldn't stop staring at her. he was allowed now right?

They entered the shopping area and he took her hand in his again, never wanting to let it go. They walked from one store to another and one thing caught her attention.

There hang a little baby shirt with 'I 3 Daddy' written on it. He saw her staring at it and took it from the shelf.

"You like it?" he asked her, his smile had never left his face since the first moment he had seen her that day.

She nodded and took it from him. She softly stroke the letters with her finger and smiled.

She remembered the first time when she went baby shopping with him. He had held everything in front of her face just to make her smile, and of course, the most of the clothes he had showed her were taking home with them.

The little pink shirt which had 'I'm a police baby' printed on it was still laying on her nightstand. It was the first shirt she had got from him. He had given her two because they were going to have twins. She had the one from Suzanne on her nightstand and Rick had the one from Nessa.

She smiled at the thought, Suzanne was a mother's child and Nessa was a father's child. She was curious what this one was going to be; Girl or boy? Mother of father kid?

Rick took the little shirt from her hands, bringing her back to the world. She smiled up at him when he leaned down and quickly kissed her on the lips before he walked away to pay.

She smiled at him and shook her head, laughing softly. How can you not love this man?

He came back with a little plastic bag in his hand and gave it to her. Together they walked further.

They were searching for little gifts for everyone when Castle bumped into someone.

"Ho! Ow het spijt me meneer!" The woman said, her hand on his shoulder, "Gaat het goed?"

Castle looked confused, "I'm sorry I don't speak that language" he said smiling at the lady.

"Oh I'm sorry, I asked if you were okay" she smiled back at him, hadn't she seen him somewhere before?

He just smiled at her, "Yeah I'm okay"

Then she recognized him, "Oh my… You are Richard Castle! Ow I love your books!"

Kate's head shot up when she heard his name and she walked towards them.

"Yeah that would be me" He said and he wrapped one arms around Kate's shoulders.

They talked a bit about his books and about why he was there. The women suggested a tour on the island, she had lived here her whole live so she knew every centimeter of it.

They gratefully accepted the offer and they would meet her at 11 am the next day. They said goodbye and they went their separate ways.

After some time they had found a little gift for Suzanne and Nessa. Both were getting an enormous dolphin stuffed animal. And for Alexis they had found a necklace with a little hear hanging on it with a beautiful blue stone. For Martha they had found a shirt that would perfectly fit in her closet. They also took something for their friends too, for Lanie a bracelet, for Ryan and Esposito a bottle with wine and for Gates they had a book about those dolls she liked so much.

It was already afternoon when they were done shopping and it was time for dinner. They had picked out a restaurant and had eaten their dinner. Then he took her back to their little rented house and went to bed.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful, can I get one? **


End file.
